


Dammit Apollo!

by prouvairecateur



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop AU but with a twist, M/M, with a big twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if this was the guy Jehan was telling him about earlier that week. He sure fit the description.<br/>With a small snort, he made a mental note to thank his best friend for suggesting they hire more employees.</p>
<p>Grantaire meets the newest employee at the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Apollo!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I received on tumblr.

Grantaire heard a crash as soon as he walked through the door to start his shift. Someone must have fallen behind the counter, as he could see a foot sticking up surrounded by a cloud of what he assumed was cocoa powder. 

He threw his bag down on one of the closest tables and headed toward the mess. Grantaire could hear the muffled grumblings of a deep voice. Not Eponine then. A head with golden hair emerged from behind the work station and Grantaire stopped in his tracks. Definitely not Eponine. 

The man frowned from where he was stooped at the counter, his face spotted with the powder that was so obviously causing him much grief. He blew a few curls away from his face with a huff, before noticing Grantaire standing several feet away. “I-I will be with you shortly,” he stammered, before disappearing somewhere in the kitchen, most likely to find something to clean up the mess with.

Grantaire chuckled and turned around to retrieve his bag from the table. He made note to turn the sign in the window to read ‘Open’. He shuffled behind the counter to survey the mess. It wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be, but it would put them back by a few bucks. 

He couldn’t help but think about the blond hair and bright blue eyes of the other man, as he went through his morning set-up routine. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find the guy attractive. Like a modern day Apollo. He wondered if this was the guy Jehan was telling him about earlier that week. He sure fit the description.

With a small snort, he made a mental note to thank his best friend for suggesting they hire more employees. He also made a note to thank Eponine for her choice in hiring the golden-haired god and not that Montparnasse fellow she had been bringing around.

Grantaire turned to grab a washcloth from the kitchen, when he collided with the man who had just been occupying his thoughts. He heard the splash of the water before he felt it soak his shirt. 

The blond man had been carrying a bucket and mop in his hands to clean up the powder. Though Grantaire had gotten pretty wet in the collision, it was the man carrying the bucket that received most of the drenching. 

“Oh shit, I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going,” Grantaire apologized. He made to help the man up, but in doing, he slipped on the wet floor and fell straight onto him. 

The dark-haired man was reluctant to look up. When he did, he could see those piercing blue eyes glaring at him. “Get off me,” the blond uttered though clenched teeth.

Grantaire quickly obeyed and staggered off the man and over to the counter. He remained silent for fear of irritating the man further. He shook out his shirt and hair. “Dammit, Apollo.” 

“What did you say?”

Grantaire looked toward ‘Apollo’, who was currently wringing out his shirt into the almost-empty bucket. He didn’t look as irritated as before, but his face still had a slight red tint. 

“I said,” he cleared his throat, “Did you need help?”

The man raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but didn’t say anything. He sighed and looked at the new mess in between the pair of them. “I’ve got it. It’s my fault anyway.” His head shot up to look at Grantaire. “Why are you behind the counter?” 

With a smirk, Grantaire sauntered over to the young man, pulling the bucket from where it sat behind him. Without saying a word, he poured the remaining water on the floor. Taking the mop, he began to sop up the now liquid cocoa. 

The Apollo lookalike crossed his arms and watched as Grantaire cleaned up the entire mess on his own. When he had finished, he turned around and shoved the mop and bucket towards the blond man. “Take these back into the kitchen and pour out the water into the sink on the far wall.” Reaching over to his bag, Grantaire pulled out a red sweater. “Hang your shirt to dry on the rack against the left wall and put this on. When you’re done, refill the bucket with fresh water and bring it back to me with a washcloth and the yellow bottle from the cabinet to the right of the rack.” 

“Excuse me?”

Grantaire had already turned away from the man when he heard the reply. He had started rifling through his bag in the hopes of finding another shirt for him to change into. Having no luck with this, he returned his attention to the man who was staring at him incredulously. 

“Oh silly me, have I not introduced myself?” Grantaire could hear the sarcasm in his own voice. “I am Grantaire, assistant manager of this fine establishment.” He gave the blond man a once-over, before smiling slyly. “You must be the new guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I am really interested in writing more and I would love to know if I should. You can find more of my writing here and at my tumblr (prouvairecateur.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
